Archery bows have been in existence in many forms for thousands of years. Many ancient civilizations had a variety of bows that gave the bow unique features and more power. In recent years, bows have included many improvements to increase power, improve efficiency, balance, improve accuracy, and decrease the shock that the weapon produces during and after the shot. Increasing the power of bows can result in increased stresses in the riser assembly. The increased stress and compressive force in some cases has resulted in side loading or buckling the riser assembly, which can decrease accuracy. Some compound bows have power cables, and the power cables may be located or routed off-center which can also cause or add to side-loading of the riser assembly.